Freedom
by Mynameisprettyy
Summary: This is a continued ending to Ballet.Dancer014's Bonuses for Bree Chapter 20: Free.


**Okay, This is from 014's Bounses for Bree chapter 20 Free.**

 **Thank you 014!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Are you comfortable?" A nurse in white scrubs with blue and purple butterflies marked a few things on her clipboard. She was nice enough, with her blonde hair tied up into a low bun with a few wisps falling out around her face. She wasn't young per se, but maybe her early to mid thirties. A ring on her finger showed she was married and a sticker on her lanyard exclaiming 'Always Smile!' with a smiley face was probably given to her by on of her children.

Bree simply nodded. Of course, maybe if she had her own clothes and was sitting on her own bed instead of the lumpy, yet stangely comfortable hospital bed.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few hours with dinner." The nurse, Linda, closed the heavy steel door to her room with a bang, leaving Bree alone.

Her room wasn't very big, but it wasn't too small either. The walls, trim and ceiling were painted a clean white and the tile was cold with specks of gray and black stones. The bed was positioned against the wall across from the door. She had her own dresserthat was sitting on the wall to her left that matched the light golden oak bed that had drawers underneath. The nightstand was across from the dresser.

The room held no windows, mirrors, pictures or colors. Every other day, her nurse would come int with a change of blue pants and shirts that matched the scrubs many of the nurses in training wore.

The heavy door locked every time you closed it and a small camera was fastened in the upper right hand corner, always watching her.

Bree had been admitted into the mental institute about two-in-a-half weeks ago. She had no clue when they would let her out. IF they would let her out.

She wasn't aloud any contact with people except Linda and her psychiatrist who came in every three days. She hadn't seen her family in days and wondered if they worried about her. She worried about them a lot. In fact, that's all her and her psychiatrist would talk about.

It all started about three months ago, when she and her brothers went on a mission to save a school from an intruder. They had arrived in under a few seconds (thanks to Bree's super speed) and even though they were ready to handle and insane man, they hadn't expected him to have a gun.

Her and her brothers entered the gym, where two-thirds of the schools population was being held captive and pushed the guy to the ground. Bree rushed to the crying students, ushering as many as she could out of the school to the police officers who were waiting outside.

But she hadn't been fast enough. Her brothers had been distracted and the inturder pushed them off, knocking them down. He whipped his gun out and started shooting crazily.

Bree ran back into the school to find the rest of the students, and the intruder, dead and bleeding out on the floor. She stopped directly in her tracks and only stared. She stared at all the poor boys and girl who she couldn't save cause she hadn't bee fast enough. She stared at the kids who hadn't even begun to live their lives. She stared at the kids who probably didn't even get to tell their parents they loved them before they were unfairly taken from the world.

Finally, her gaze stopped on her brothers, who were assessing the damage as well and from that point on, she lost her trust in them. She thought they would have been focused enough to keep the man down until Bree got the kids and staff out of the school, that's what the plan had been.

Bree trusted them enough that she tought she could take her time and get everyone out safely, but appearently not.

Appearently they didn't realize the consequences if they didn't stay foucused. If Bree counldn't trust them to protect a school full of elementary students until she got them out with her super-speed, then she didn't think she would ever be able to trust them them with her life.

Bree was full of rage.

She had nothing better to do there was no other way of showing them what they'd done.

So, she screamed at them. Not neven really making sence she said them.

Hot salty tears rolled down her face as she advanced towards her brothers, who were now backing away from their sister.

"Bree," Chase's voice had stopped the noises and screaming from the outside but the inside she was still screaming.

"Bree, You have to calm down." Adam reached out for her hand only for it to be smacked away.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" Bree snapped, she looked around at the dead bodies of childeren on the floor.

"Can't you see what you've done?! These childeren are dead becuase you two couldn't hold down a single man!"

"Bree, We..."

"I trusted them with you! Believing that you could handle him long enough so I could save those kids's lives! You couldn't do that!"

"Bree..."

"I thought that you could protect these kids and look now! I trusted you with their lives!"

Bree let the tears fall again.

"Bree, Just listen..."

"No! No, you listen! I can't believe I trusted you two idiots with these kids! I can't trust you anymore! I can't believe I trusted with _my life._ " Bree said

Bree ran all around the world she found herself standing in a park somewhere in Washington State.

Bree felt calm here. So she sat on the bench and thought.

After a while she stood up and wondered around.

 _Faster._ That's what. She needed to be faster.

She wondered to a buliding.

On the sign it said

'OVERLAKE PSYCHIATRIC CLINIC'

She walked in and went to the front desk.

She tapped the glass window that seperated her and the the lady behind the desk.

"Hello, Can I help you?"

Bree smiled, "Hi, Yes I was wondering if you could give me some information about this place."

The lady smiled and rolled to a large cabinet behind her. She flipped through flies until she reached the one Bree needed.

"This folder has everything you need in it and I also provided you with admission from if you know anyone who may needsome psychiatric help."

Bree smiled and thanked the lady and speeded home.

"Oh! You're home! Adam and Chase told us what happened!" Tasha exclaimed

"I'm fine. I just needed to clear my head." Bree was hoping they wouldn't ask about the floder she had.

"Bree! You're back!" Leo said coming from the kitchen.

"You might need to go to the lab. They've been worried about you since you ran away." Leo said

Bree forwned remembering what happened.

"Okay, I'll go down. I just gotta do something really fast."

Bree speeded to Tasha's old sewing room and hid the folder. Then took the elevator down to the lab.

She didn't want to make her presence startle them so she waited for a few minutes.

"I can't find her!" Donald half yelled.

"Chase, Can't you track her?" Adam asked

"I already tried it didn't work." Chase said.

He rolled his eyes catching something in the corner of his eye.

Bree saw him notice her she gave a small smile and a small wave.

"Bree!" Chase exclaimed

He attacked Bree giving her the biggest bear hug.

Letting Adam and Donald do the same.

"Where did you go? It said you were in Washington then you went somewhere and we lost your signal." Donald said

No signal? The Hospital.

Bree can't say she was there.

"I was at the Gym." Bree said

Yeah, Bree like their gonna believe that.

"A Gym? Why were you at a Gym?" Chase asked

"I was taking my anger out on the weights." Bree said

"Oh. Okay." Adam said

"Well, I'm pretty beat. I'm gonna head to bed. G'Night." She said and speeded to Tasha's sewing room.

Bree pulled out her phone and dialed the number and took a deep breath as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Bree recongized the voice. It was the lady at the desk.

"Hi, I'm Bree Davenport and I would like to admit myself into the hospital for mental help."

That had been three months ago.

"Hello, Bree. How are you today?"

Bree shrugged.

"Thinking about your brothers again?" He asked

Bree smiled and slightly nodded.

"That's alright. You'll see them soon enough. I bet they're worried about you. Since they don't even know you're here."

And cue the guilt. Yeah. Bree told him that her family had no idea she was there.

"How are you feeling today, Bree?" Her psychiatrist asked her.

Bree looked down; she never really knew how to answer this question. How can you answer when you feel nothing?

"The same as yesterday?" He offered, looking at her with gentle eyes.

She nodded.

"Is there anything else you need from me Bree?" He would ask her that after every session but she only replied with her shoulders or nod.

He was about to leave when her voice stopped him.

"When can I leave?" He turned more shockedshe was talking to him than acutal question itself.

"Um well, It seems to me that you have progressed since you first came here but, however, you haven't progressed much since then. I think that if you work a little harder, in about another week, you might be ready to head home."

Bree was esatic,

"But I have to work harder?"

"Yes. Like answer more questions and particpate in our activites." He said

Two weeks later Bree would always talk to the nurses and her psychiatrist.

Mr. Joe walked in

"Alright Bree, Are you ready?" He asked

She nodded.

"Am I going to get my own clothes back or do I have to go home in these?" Bree asked

"Sorry, Bree. We burned them just in case they were stolen or there was something on them." He said

"Awe, I think I liked that top!" Bree fake pouted

"Do I at least get shoes?"

Mr. Joe dangled a pair of white shoes in front him.

Bree slipped them on while he led Bree to the front door.

She stepped outside.

She was free.

She was fianlly free.

She speeded home.

Just before she opened the door she put her ear to the door to see if anyone was in there.

She heard what sounded like Chase.

"Guys, Just forget about it!"

She decided to go in the back way. She speeded around to the back door and watched her family.

Chase was walking back towards the couch.

"Just turn on the movie Leo."

Bree used her invisibillity to get in.

She walked over to the movie player and paused it. Then she flipped the light switch.

"Hey who turned the movie of-" Adam turned

"BREE!" Adam tackled her in a huge bear hug

Everyone turned

"Where were you? And why are you dressed like a doctor?" Chase asked

Bree dreaded this question.

"I found this folder in my sewing room about 3 months ago." Tasha said

"You went to a mental institution?" Donald asked

"Yes. I-I just felt like a killer. I felt resposible for those kids' lives." Bree said

"Well, The important thing is that you're here now." Donald said

"Group hug!" Adam exclaimed

They all hugged, Bree felt better. She felt at home. She missed everyone.

She was glad she was free.

 **Again, I wanna thank 014 for letting me use her chapter.**

 **Like it? Review!**

 **Don't forget to check out my profile and Enter the Bree Contest!**

 **Bye Prettyys!**


End file.
